flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Division
Shadow Division is a New Union military division established by order of 08292 in the aftermath of Operation Dethrone. Origins The Shadow Division was modeled after the Ghost division of the Dominion Civil Authority. During the occupation, Ghost units were essentially the special forces of the DCA, called in for tasks that standard units were not capable of, but that did not require or needed more finesse than an HAF team. They specialized mainly in forward recon, scouting of uncontrolled urban districts, and urban tracking. Formation When 08292 began forming the New Union as an official organization, he came to the conclusion that standard Ghost training would no longer be sufficient. He went down the line of what Ghost units he had at the time and pulled those who were better at general combat and squad tactics to lead recon squads or to become part of the Internal Watch. Those who were adept at stealth and tracking were taken aside for intensive training to become part of a new division initiative, and would receive training from a newly-appointed Shadow DvL. Skills Shadow units are trained in stealth, physical discipline, tracking, and various forms of lethal and nonlethal takedowns. They wear mostly black armor, which enables them to blend into shadows and the darkness of night. Some human survivors and lower-ranking NU units have been unnerved by the tendency of Shadow units to seemingly appear and disappear at will. Their physical discipline affords them better balance than most units, enabling them to scale areas that few others can reach. They also are stronger than the average unit, and have substantial hand to hand combat skills. They were effective at defeating Razor assassin units in the early days of the New Union, and their prowess ultimately led 08292 to scrap efforts to integrate remaining Razors into the New Union in favor of focusing on improving the capabilities of the Shadow division. Shadow units were also quite effective at the sort of guerilla tactics that had long been almost exclusively utilized by the Liberation Front and similar groups. Capabilities As the New Union grew and training and techniques improved, the Shadow division had an increasing number of mission capabilities, allowing them to be used effectively on more types of missions. Assassinations While rarely used for this purpose, Shadow units were capable of performing targeted assassinations if ordered to do so. Precedent for this was set during the events of Operation Dethrone. City 8 Administrator Dr. Hiroshi Saga was assassinated by a Ghost unit under orders from Internal Watch, following Saga's rescinding of HAF forces, and the resulting near-death of 08292 and fracturing of CCA defensive lines. Other targets in the years since Dethrone have included leaders of surviving Lambda cells, bandit groups, and hostile militias. Infiltration and Sabotage Shadow units were frequently used to sneak behind enemy lines and cause disruption by numerous means. Burning supplies, sabotaging communications systems, and setting remotely-detonated explosives in key areas were among the many different tactics that were on the table for the Shadow division. Covert Operations Shadow Covert Operatives were tasked with blending in with New Union regulars, settlement populations, and other groups in order to report intel to the New Union, influence the opinions and actions of certain groups, and occasionally even perform arrests or assassinations. This subdivision commonly worked with a similar subdivision within the Judge Division, leading to the two subdivisions becoming the equivalent of a New Union intelligence agency. Recon Deployment Shadow units have been mostly deployed to outlying outposts alone or in teams of two to assist the outpost commanders in quelling issues with either Infinite Dominion forces or unaffiliated human survivors. They are rarely tasked to the front lines of the battlefield, and are instead usually used to outflank enemy forces and take out key targets while other forces directly engage the enemy. Shadow Division is headquartered in, and deployed from, New Union headquarters. Category:Factions Category:New Union Category:Divisions